


Singing and shooting stars

by yozorawakirei3



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hes a hockey player, Hes a kpop star, Hockey, M/M, Romance, Seventeen - Freeform, but not much angst, contact through twitter, kpop, noeveryoneisanidol, noseventeenmembersonhockeyteamexceptvernon, seungkwanisthekpopstar, thisisweird, verkwan, vernonisahockeyplayer, vernonismoreamericanthankorean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yozorawakirei3/pseuds/yozorawakirei3
Summary: Vernon Chwe is a successful NHL hockey player, currently signed with the New York Rangers. At only 20 years of age, he lives a pretty good life. Money, fans, and big house he's got it all; its not until his Kpop obsessed younger sister introduces him the world of kpop, does he realize that hes been missing a very important thing. That thing goes by the name of Boo Seungkwan, a rising kpop star from a 7 member group, Daze. With reconnecting roots and new feelings, Vernon is definitely in for a wild ride.





	Singing and shooting stars

Fate is a funny thing. It never does what you expect it to do, always does what you think you don't want, but in reality you always needed. I grew up in New York City, population of about 8 million people. I was one with the crowd, nothing out of the ordinary. I was just a young boy who dreamed of being a hockey player in the NHL. Looking back, I laugh a little and that the life that I thought would be my own. When I was young, I expected to grow up, maybe marry some girl and that would be it, maybe work at a company in the bustling city of New York. Simple, predictable, unexciting. Now when I think about it, that life seems unimaginable, impossible even. First off, I actually achieved my dreams of playing in the NHL, I play for the New York Rangers, my home team. But most surprising, was that fate set me on a path that eventually lead me to the love of my life. A boy from South Korea, same age as me, and sung in a way so beautiful, that even the stars would smile down at him. His name is Boo Seungkwan, and I am Vernon Chwe. 

 

"Alright everyone good last practice today before you guys have your five day break. Make sure you don't fall to much into vacation mode or you'll just suffer later 

"Vernon, you up for drinks tonight?" Vernon's teammate, and best friend, Tyson asked as he undid his skates. 

"Nah man I'm good for tonight, I'm going for dinner at my parents place, its been a while after all." Vernon replied, eagerly taking off his sweaty jersey and uncomfortable shoulder pads. Their last game was in Vancouver before their break and so he had decided to go back home. Needless to say, his family and 15 year old sister Sofia, were very excited. 

"Oh right you're visiting your family back home right? Say hi to them for me and also bring me back some of your mum's vanilla cake, that shit it delicious." 

"Jesus Tyson is all you think about your gut?" Alex asked. He was our captain and a real solid guy. 

"You know it captain." Was Tyson's reply as he scratches his head with a cheeky smile. Vernon just rolled his eyes and finished packing up his gear. 

"Alright guys I'm out, see you all in a couple days." A chorus of "bye Vernon" echoed behind him as he closed the door to the stuffy changing room, and made his way out of the arena. It was a cool night in New York, with the city lights in the distance twinkling especially bright in the cold. Vernon shuffled his way to his car, quickly stuffing his gear in the trunk and starting the engine. He quickly made his way towards the main road and began his drive to the outskirts of New York City where his parents lived. 

As Vernon drove towards his parents house, he decided to turn on the radio. Being used to a rowdy bus full of guys in their 20s made the car seem especially quiet. The radio was playing the billboard top 100, and was currently playing Havana. Vernon silently bopped his head to the beat, occasionally mumbling the words to the song. The song ended, and next played a song he didn't recognize. He recognized the language immediately as being Korean. Vernon wasn't exactly the most invested in Korean music, but the fact that a Korean song was playing on an American radio station must mean they are doing something right. Vernon briefly looked down at the screen and saw that the song playing was a song called Fake Love by somebody called BTS. He decided to ask his sister about if when he got to his parents place, as he was slightly curious to what the Korean music scene was doing to get their song played here, being half Korean and all. He continued humming it as he finally spotted his parents drive way and pulled in. 

"Jesus thats a catchy song." Vernon mumbled to himself as he quickly unloaded his stuff from the car and made his way to the warm glow of his parents house. Upon opening the door, he was immediately greeted with Sofia, who threw herself at him as soon as he set his bags down. 

"Vernon you finally made it. I've been waiting for like hours! What took so long!?" Sofia rapidly fire questions as him as he made his way to the kitchen. 

"Geez Sofia calm down, its not like I was gone for like years, you can tone it down. 10 to a 5 you idiot, 10 to a 5." Sofia just ignored him and continued to pester Vernon with questions before eventually, she lost interest and made her way to the couch. 

"Hey Vernon, how was the drive up here?" Vernon's mother Melody, asked as she brought her son in for a hug. 

"The roads were a bit slippery but not too bad. Just listened to the radio and made a stop at A&Ws for dinner." 

"How've you been playing so far this year? This time his father, Simon, asked, also giving him a quick hug. 

"Its been pretty good. The teams coming together nicely too. We might be in for a good year." Vernon replied, making his way to the couch to take a seat next to his sister. Suddenly he heard that Korean song he listened to on the radio playing from his sisters phone. He looked down to see she was watching a group of people, dancing and singing on a brightly lit stage. 

"Hey that song was playing on the radio as I was driving here." Vernon remarked. Sofia immediately turned her attention to him, a look of great excitement in her eyes.

"OMG really!? They played Fake Love?! I'm so happy their song is being played on the radio!!" Sofia said, looking ready to burst. 

"Woah, calm down, whats so amazing about them anyways?" Vernon asked, still not understanding his sisters great excitement. 

"Omg Vernon don't you even keep up slightly with Korean culture, you are half Korean you know." Sofia said, slapping her brother lightly on the head.

"Well I'm so sorry I'm not on top of the latest boom in Korean music, god." Vernon replied, not really paying much mind to his sister.

"Ok well you obviously know that its kpop, so anyways its gotten some international recognition and the most popular group, BTS even won a Billboard music award! They're the ones that wrote the song Fake love" Vernon just nodded along to what Sofia was saying, not really taking much interest in what she was talking about. Yeah he might be into guys, but he didn't really have any interest in investing in any of the no doubt really good looking guys that danced and sang to songs. 

"Here I'll show you my favourite group right now. They're called Daze" Sofia quickly started typing something on her phone, probably looking for a video. "They just debuted, but they're really getting popular fast and they are all so talented! Especially my favourite member, Boo Seungkwan!" Sofia shoved her phone into James's hand before clicking play on a video titled '[Daze - Raindrops] Debut stage | M COUNTDOWN' 

"They're song is called Raindrops?" Vernon lifted in eyebrow, clearly amused with what his sister was clearly a big fan of. He might be half Korean, but it doesn't mean he can't be even slightly skeptical over the idea of kpop. 

"shut up its going to start!" Sofia quickly shut him up, and Vernon reluctantly turned his eyes to the screen as well. The song started off softly with 7 guys standing in some sort of formation. As the song progressed, the music started to pick up speed, and the first guy started singing, while everyone else danced behind him. The song continued and Vernon will admit, it wasn't terrible, in fact he kind of liked it. The song continued for a bit more when suddenly, the most good looking guy Vernon had ever seen made his way to the front of the group. He seemed to be a bit shorter than Vernon himself and was wearing a white button up shirt, with a black sash around his small looking waist. The silver earring sparkled with every move he made. His blonde hair moved as he came around to the front. Vernon was immediately captivated, even more so when the man started to sing. Vernon wasn't exactly the most knowledgeable when it came to singing, but boy could this guy sing. His voice went up and down the scale, and he continuously sang with confidence and strength. Vernon could almost live on this guys singing alone. He didn't stop watching that man until the video was over and Sofia took back her phone. 

"See wasn't it so good. I just can't get over how amazing they all are. I think they're going to get really big." Sofia smiled and started to scroll down to look for more videos. 

"Hey Sofia who was that guy with the blonde hair and black sash?" Vernon couldn't help but wonder who that amazing singer was. 

"Ooooo you noticed him too!? He's amazing right? He's my favourite member, Boo Seungkwan. He's the main vocalist for Daze, so he's basically amazing at singing and he's only 20 years old!!. I'm surprised though, I didn't think you would show any type of interest in any of them." Vernon quickly defended himself

"It's not that I'm interested, its just that I noticed that his singing was really good you know? That's all." 

"Hmph I thought you were going to say you thought he was hot or something, which wouldn't be surprising because he is SUPER hot." Well she's not wrong their, Vernon thought as he stood up to make his way up to his room after wishing his family goodnight. He quickly changed into his boxers and settled into his bed, admiring the nostalgic feeling that came with sleeping in his own room after so long. He pulled out his phone, and without realizing it, had typed in the name 'Boo Seungkwan'. Several articles came up, one of them was a video of what appeared to be him singing. He clicked on it and watched this Seungkwan sing to a song he didn't recognize. After the video was over, he decided to take to twitter, he didn't really think about what he was typing until he tweeted it.

 

"My sister is obsessed with this group called @daze specifically this member called Boo Seungkwan. She showed me a video of them, I will say this Seungkwan sings very well!" 

After posting, he put his phone away, with thoughts of the beautiful Korean boy singing with his heart on his sleeve, filling his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is a new story I'm starting! Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
